Frerard  Good Morning
by JasperG
Summary: A sort of kind of sequel to 'Don't Judge Me.' But you don't have to have read that to understand this one. And there will be a third installment... eventually. xD It's basically fluff. With some s*x thrown in there too.


"Morning." Frank yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"Mornin'" Gerard mumbled in reply, trying to keep all of his concentration on not burning his pancakes. Frank sidled up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, savouring the warmth of Gerard's body against his bare chest.

"Whatcha making?" He kissed him on the shoulder, letting his mouth linger there, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Pancakes..." Gerard replied. His voice was muffled because he was chewing his own lip as he tried to keep all of his focus on the pan in his hand and not what Frank was doing. "I'm trying to make the English kind, but they burn so fucking easily." He explained. "I mean look over there," he continued, gesturing with a nod of his head over to where there was a black and charred mess piled up on the counter. "I've been trying for ages now."

Frank considered this for a second.

"Well you must be doing it wrong."

Gerard furrowed his brow and poked the pancake with a spatula.

"Mmm..." He mumbled. "See, the underside is like, perfect, but the top is still wet!" He grumbled in frustration. Frank laughed.

"Are you telling me you haven't been flipping them?"

Gerard stopped for a second.

"Nu-uh, they're not like normal pancakes, they're too thin to turn over. They'll just break." He stated, shaking his head. Frank let out another laugh.

"No dumbass, you have to flip them or they will burn! Everyone knows that! Look, this is how they do it," He reached up and wrapped his own hands around Gerard's on the frying pan handle. He lifted the pan off the hob and shook it for a sec. "Right, watch and learn Gee." He gave a quick and powerful thrust with his arms, sending the pancake into the air. It rotated 180° before landing back down, half in and half out of the pan. Frank cursed under his breath about his aim, but Gerard wasn't listening. The sharp movement of Frank's body into his own had made him lose any trace of focus that he might have had.

Gerard and Frank had been sleeping together a few weeks now, but because of the incredible length of time that Gerard had spent physically lusting for him, each and every time Frank so much as laid a finger on him his cheeks would flush bright crimson and his heart would pound so loud he'd swear Frank could hear it.

His grip tightened on the pan handle and he leaned forward, pressing his body hard against the counter, denying his body's reaction to Frank's touch, trying desperately to suppress the feeling growing in his crotch. Frank had felt Gerard's body stiffen in his arms. He wondered for a second if he'd done something wrong.

"Gee?" He asked tentatively. Gerard closed his eyes, praying Frank wouldn't work out what he was thinking of. He was pretty sure his body couldn't take it this early in the morning, especially after he had spent the whole night at Frank's (lack of) mercy.

Gerard shook his head as he tried to speak.

"Uh, no. I'm f-ine." The words got caught in his throat and he cleared it awkwardly. But it was too late. Frank knew that voice. The uncomfortable sound of a lie, mixed in with a sultry undertone of desire with a hint of desperation lurking beneath the surface.

"Oohhh..." Frank whispered softly in his ear, feeling Gerard's balance give a little as his breath tickled his neck. "I see the problem now..." He let his hands slip down Gerard's body. He let his fingers lightly trace lines up and down the fabric of his boxers, knowing it would be driving him insane with desire.

"F-frank..." Gerard breathed through gritted teeth. "P-please d-don't... I ca-AHHH!" He doubled over, dropping the pan and grabbing onto the worktop as he felt Frank's cold fingers around him.

Frank knew how to play Gerard's body better than his guitar, and boy did he enjoy it. Right now he was watching him writhe to try and get more contact. Frank took in his lover's perfect features as they contorted in frustration when he didn't get what he wanted, until what he wanted became what he needed and he got so desperate to be touched he was begging for it.

"Oh God, oh please, oh fuck..." Gerard hissed under his breath. Frank grinned maliciously.

"Your pancakes are burning." He informed him.

"Fuck the pancakes!" Gerard exclaimed in exasperation. He turned in Frank's arms and kissed him forcefully, driving him backwards, pushing him hard into the wall. Frank let out a pained groan as he collided with the unforgiving surface. He would get Gerard back for that. He kissed him back passionately, pulling him in by his hips, grinding their bodies together until Gerard was moaning over and over, pleading with Frank to give him more. In the heated passion of the moment, Frank roughly took hold of Gerard by the shirt and turned him, slamming him into the wall twice as hard as he had done to him. Gerard was too far gone to care. He put up no resistance, hitching his legs up obediently around Frank's waist, sliding his tongue over his lower lip, really wanting to capture his taste. When he felt Frank working his boxer's off, he braced himself for what was coming. Frank must have noticed because he started to whisper soothing but meaningless words into his ear. Gerard knotted his fingers in Frank's long black hair, clenching his fists tightly as the pain increased, making sure Frank was 100% aware of how much it hurt him to do this, even though he loved every second of the burning agony. Not that he'd ever tell Frank that. He'd never leave him the fuck alone.

"Shame about the pancakes..." Gerard sighed. He was sat on the kitchen floor, in a half naked tangle with his lover.

"Mmm." Frank murmured in agreement, his eyes closed and his head resting on Gee's shoulder.

"I made them for you, y'know."

"Really?" Frank exhaled deeply.

"Yeah..." Gerard traced the tattoos on Frank's hands with his fingers as he spoke. "Today marks one month since the first time." He said quietly. Frank laughed a little. Gerard frowned. "What's funny?"

"You." Frank smiled softly. "You seem to think I didn't know."

Gerard was the one laughing now.

"Oh and you did I suppose?"

"Yeah."

"Pff, yeah right!" He shook his head, chuckling to himself. "You're such a liar!"

Frank shrugged.

"Fine then. I'll keep your present then shall I?"

Gerard turned to look at him.

"Are you being...?"

"Serious? Yes. It's in my jacket pocket." He pointed up to where his leather jacket was hanging neatly next to Gerard's on the coat rack. Gerard scrambled to his feet to investigate. He slipped a hand into the pocket and fished around. His fingers touched a small box, which he pulled out to look at. It was a jewellery box, the kind rings come in.

"Just think it over." Frank said with a yawn, as he pulled himself up.

"Think what over?" Gerard looked up from the box to find that Frank had already wandered off. "What's he tal-" His mouth hung open, unable to finish the word as he looked upon the box's contents.

Nestled in a little velvet cushion was a gold ring with a tiny diamond sitting right in the middle of the band. It was a ring clearly designed to be worn by a man, but even so, it was unmistakably an engagement ring.


End file.
